I Fell In Love With the World in You
by DearieMate
Summary: Two parts. Killian visits Emma after Neal's death. He later does something drastic, and Emma makes a decision regarding her feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't speak to him at the funeral. She could only see him out of the corner of her eye, lurking in the distance. She was sure he was watching her. But she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew that she would only see pain in his eyes, a reflection of her own. As the service ended, Charming walked up to her, a look of understanding in his eyes as he saw the tears welling up in the corners of hers.

"Let's go home, Emma. Come here, I've got you."

She held onto her father's arm as they walked silently home on that cold, misty winter day. She had said goodbye to Neal, finally. He had been her first love, the father of her child, an integral part of who she had become. But now she was forced to let him go.

She didn't sleep that night. Her mind was a flurry of worries, fears, regrets, anger, sadness, grief...any emotion one could feel, all washing over her throughout the hours. As much as she didn't want her to, she let her mother stay awake with her. Mostly she would just sit with her, until she could feel the sobs aching to be let out, and she would collapse into her mother's arms again, exhausted from crying. Snow cradled her daughter.

"Shh, I've got you, Emma. I'm here."

Her son could always read her so well. Setting the cup of hot chocolate down on the table, he asked her if she was alright. "Yeah, kid. I'm okay I guess. Just sad." Henry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm here."

Emma smiled up at her son, a spitting image of the man she had just lost. At the sight of him, the tears rose up hot within her cheeks again.

Time seemed to slow down. Since Neal's death, nothing suspicious had really happened in the town. Perhaps the witch was just buying her time, trying to think of a new plan of some sort. No matter, Emma welcomed the time off, if not but to have a moment to wrap her mind around what had happened. She still had not spoken to Killian since it happened. But he was always around, watching. Waiting.

Until one evening, while David and Snow were over at Regina's with Henry, he paid her a visit.

Emma opened the door to him. He looked weary, worn, unsure of what to expect on the other side of the door. Just as he had the first time he visited her in New York. But this time, there was no smile stretching across his face.

"Emma. May I come in?"

She took a moments pause, and then nodded, stepping aside to let him in. They sat across from each other at the table, much like in her apartment back in New York.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she poured him a drink.

He responded, almost grateful that she had spoken first. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

She took a gulp of the liquor, letting it burn down her throat.

"Not good."

Killian bit his lip. She watched him, could feel herself being drawn into his gaze...drowning in the deep blue pools of his eyes. He was wanting, she could tell. But there was something else there. She had never seen him look so...sad. He looked down and didn't look up at her again. He couldn't bring himself to.

He twirled the glass around in his fingers, the amber liquid inside sloshing and swirling. "He was certainly loved. And will certainly be missed by all."

"Sure."

"I know you must be concerned for Henry."

_ How did he know that? How did he always know what I'm thinking?_

Emma looked up at him now, unsure of what to say. She tried anyway, trying to ease into the familiar comfort it usually was to have a conversation with him.

"He doesn't even know who Neal was."

"Aye, but he will, someday. And he'll know that his father died a hero."

She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but thinking about all of this was sending a shooting pain through her head, or perhaps it was the liquor. Either way, she knew what she had to do. "Listen, Hook. I really don't know what to say. And anyway I don't particularly feel like talking anymore. I think you should go."

For a moment, he said nothing. He took the final swig of his drink, and then laying the glass down, got up from the table. Emma didn't look up him, but instead down at the glass between her palms. He walked over next to her. She could feel his presence there, but couldn't make herself turn to look at him. But even so, she could feel his hand resting on her shoulder, and the light pressure of a kiss on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she noticed that he had slipped a note onto the table in front of her.

Before he walked out the door, he said,

"...I'm here if you need me, love."

In that moment, her heart was so full of hurt and anger that there was no room left for sympathy, for herself or anyone else.

"I don't."

She regretted the harsh words before they even left her mouth. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his searing pain from across the room, until it vanished behind the door with him. She turned the note over in her hands, and then set it back down without opening it.

That evening, she thought of him and their encounter. He didn't deserve that. All he had tried to do was make her feel better, to be her friend. But she knew he wanted more than that...he wanted her **heart**. Something that was already so battered and bruised. Why ever would anyone want it? Was it even worth anything anymore?

_"When I win your heart...if it can be broken, that means it still works..." _

Emma was not denying to herself that her feelings for him were real, more real than anything she'd ever felt. But she knew in her heart that she was scared. Because every time she'd given away a piece of her heart to others, it would die along with them. She didn't want that to happen with him. She was afraid of losing him, too. _Better to keep him at arms length._ She needed to salvage what little was left of her heart.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of people talking in the kitchen.

_ "We have to tell her..." _

_"...don't know where he is..." _

_"...scared..."_

Emma creaked open her bedroom door, and walked out to find her parents and Regina. They froze upon seeing her.

"What's going on?" Emma asked fervently, looking around the room.

Charming tried to speak up first. "Emma, something's happened-"

"Where's Henry?!" She asked, voice raising.

Regina stepped up to her. "It's okay. It's not Henry. He's safe."

A sigh of relief came out of her mouth, until the realization hit her. She looked back and forth between her parents, who could do nothing but look at her with sadness and fear in their eyes. Emma looked her father in the eye.

"What's going on?!"

Charming swallowed and looked back at his daughter. "The witch tried to take Henry's heart, but she couldn't because of the protection spell. But..."

"But _WHAT_?"

Emma's chest was rising and falling faster now, her fear of whatever her father would say next rising within her.

"...but Hook, he...he told the witch to take his instead."

All at once, Emma felt like she was going to throw up, or start crying, or explode. _What has he done?_

"Where the hell is he now?" she managed to say.

Her mother spoke up, finally. "We don't know. He's missing."

Emma pushed past Regina and walked over to the door, grabbing her red leather jacket and swinging it on. Before she left, she picked up the note that Hook had left her the night before.

"And where do you think you're going?" Regina asked.

"I'm gonna go find him. **It's what we do in this family**."

And with that, the Savior walked out the door, turning just in time for them not to see the tears that had begun trailing down her face. She stopped there in the hallway to read his note. She let the tears fall as it began:

_My dearest Emma, _

_I know that you feel lost, confused, scared. As am I, as are we all. But you must know, no matter what happens, you will be alright. You're bloody brilliant, amazing. There is nothing you cannot do. And I shall always love you for that. Yes, love. It's best that I just come out and say rather than skirt around it so often. Who knows what will happen to me. But should anything happen, I've got this one chance to say it. I love you. I fell in love with the world inside of you, behind your eyes and within your heart. How I wish I was with you at this moment, my dearest friend. Emma Swan, do not be afraid. I shall always be here for you. Always. Even if you reject me a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes, I shall still love you. If no one is standing beside you, be still, love, and know that I will. If you are afraid, I will stand with you. If you cannot see which direction to go, and forget who you are, I will be there to remind you. As you have always done for me. I am eternally grateful to you for everything you have done for me. Above all, you gave me hope when I thought all was lost. Come and find me if you need me. I'll be waiting. Yours, _

_KJ_

Emma wiped the tears from her face, and placing a kiss to the parchment, folded it and put it in her pocket for safe keeping. All she could think of was the last words she had spoken to him. _I don't need you_. She was so stupid. So so stupid. If anything happened to him because of this, she would never forgive herself. She knew in that moment that there was no going back now. That only left one option.

Find him. Bring him **home.**


	2. Chapter 2: Original Ending

(This is the original ending written for this story. Chapter Three is an alternate ending that I also wrote because I couldn't make up my mind. Hope you like it!)

**_Death do not feel like the victor_**  
**_Cause my poor life makes you none the richer_**

She ran out of the apartment, and made her way into the woods. She shouted for him, and kept her weapon close by, knowing full well that these woods were probably the most dangerous place to be right now.

She heard a shuffling behind her, and when she turned around, he was there.

She sighed in relief and walked toward him. "God, Hook. Are you okay?"

He just looked at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, like something was aching to get out of him, but nothing came.

"What's wrong with you? Tell me what's wrong."

A shrill, accented voice spoke from behind her.

"He can't, dear. Not unless I tell him to."

Emma spun around and finally, saw her. The witch. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "You...Zelena..._You're_ the witch?"

Emma turned to face Killian again. She whispers to him, "She's controlling you, isn't she?" He doesn't nod, but confirms her suspicion with his eyes. _Yes. I'm sorry, love._

Emma stood in front of him protectively. "Give it back."

Zelena laughed, setting Emma on edge. "Oh no, I don't think I can do that."

"What do you want with it anyway? And why'd you go after Henry?" Emma asked, voice growling with anger.

"It's not his heart I want you stupid girl," the witch said as she made her way towards the savior, "I want _yours_."

Emma stepped back and tried to understand.

The witch could see her confusion, and continued. "Your heart is the product of true love, the most powerful force in all the realms. I need its power to complete my revenge."

"You can't have anything until you give him his heart back," Emma said.

"Hah!" the Witch laughed. "And why on earth would I do that?"

Without skipping a beat, Emma answered, "because you can take mine instead."

Killian's eyes pleaded with her, his fists curled in at his sides with anger. _Don't you dare, Swan. Don't do something rash._

The Witch sighed. "Tsk, tsk, foolish girl. How daft do you think I am? I can't take your real heart. It can't **be** taken. Luckily for me, you keep some of it with your boy. Then I realized that my sister protected his heart. I thought all was lost, until this one here," she said pointing to Killian, "was just dumb enough to fall right into my trap. It's not what I had originally wanted, but he'll do just fine."

"No, you can't-" Emma started, but the sound of Killian screaming stopped her. Zelena had pulled his heart out from under her cloak and was squeezing it.

Emma fell to the ground in front of him where he had collapsed, holding his shoulders up, choking back tears.

"No, no, no..." She cried.

"Emma, you have to go," he whispered.

"Not a chance."

The pain subsided for a moment, long enough for him to look at her, really look at her. Her eyes spoke into his. _I'm so sorry._

He cried out in pain again, clutching at his chest, heaving and gasping for air, trying to fight against the clutch of the witch.

Emma watched, helpless. Images of Graham dying in her arms flashed through her mind, then the sight of Henry lying dead on the hospital table, and then Neal...

"**NO**." She yelled. "It's not supposed to end like this!"

Emma flung herself from the ground and charged at the witch. "Let him go!"

As she swung her sword, the witch vanished into a green cloud of smoke.

Killian's screams subsided from behind her. He was attempting to sit up now. Emma had stopped the witch long enough to make her stop crushing his heart.

"Emma," he choked out. "Love, you have to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

His eyes lit up with fear suddenly. "Emma, _look out-_"

She felt her body stiffen. She tried to move, but she was frozen still from her shoulders to her feet. So was Killian.

Emma could feel the presence of the witch nearby. A moment later, the witch was behind her, laying Emma's head on her shoulder, and holding up the shiny pointed edge of a blade to her neck.

Her hot breath made Emma writhe beneath the spell. "You pathetic excuse for a savior. You can't defeat me. Wicked _always_ wins."

Emma struggled against her, but with no luck. Killian watched on, terror etched across his face.

The witch looked down at him as she held Emma close. "How does it feel, pirate? Knowing that the woman you love is about to **die**, and there's not a thing you can do about it."

Laughing, the witch turned her attention back to Emma. "And what about you, savior? If you could even call yourself that. You're no savior. You're nothing but a lost girl, an orphan, destined to be alone and afraid for the rest of your _miserable_ life."

The words bore into Emma's spirit. She tried to push them away but the thoughts invaded her mind and ate away at any courage she had left. _Don't listen to her Emma, she's lying._

The witch continued, seething. "You couldn't save your son, your family, or the man you love. You can't even save **_yourself_**."

Emma's eyes flew open as the fear collided into her, leaving her defenseless._No, No,_ she thought. _I was supposed to save them...bring back the happy endings...they need me and I've let them down...I've let him down..._

Zelena could feel Emma relaxing against the spell, no longer fighting back. A grin crept onto her face, victorious.

"Well, pirate," she said, looking at Hook again, "This is it. Any last words?"

Tears were running down his face as he struggled against the spell. Then his face turned from fear to anger. In a deep, unforgiving growl, he said,

"You're **no** match for Emma."

And Emma, who had almost completely given up her resolve to fight, to live, could feel a new strength welling up within her, stronger than anything she'd ever felt. _Hope._

"Excuse me?" The Witch sneered. "It's a little late for that, dear. She chose **love**. And just like my mother always taught: love is weakness. Now, where were we-"

As the witch spoke, Emma had closed her eyes, summoning as much of her magic as she possibly could. She could feel it, rising up, bubbling, boiling at the surface, until-

In a flash of golden light, the freezing spell was lifted, sending a wave from within her, rippling out and around the three of them. The witch fell to the ground, stunned.

The spell lifted off of Killian as she hit the ground. He fell forwards, and then looked up at Emma with a sly smile. _There's my girl._

Zelena tried to move, but was frozen still by her own spell, which had transferred back to her after Emma's blast of magic.

"What?" she whispered to herself. "_How could this be?_"

Emma walked over to her, eyes bright, righteous anger boiling within her. She picked up her sword and held it at the ready.

"You were wrong, Zelena."

She stole a glance at Killian, who nodded her to continue.

"I'm not an orphan. **Not anymore.** I'm not lost.**Not anymore.** And I am the savior. **I always have been**."

"Pl-please, have mercy," the witch implored.

"Sorry," Emma noted. And mustering up as much of her courage as she could, and in the truest sense, just like her own mother, she said,

"This is _my_ life and I _will_ fight for it!"

The blade slammed into Zelena, who cried out in anguish. Her wound began to sear outwards, and her skin turned to ash, floating away with each blow.

"That was for my parents," Emma growled. She raised the sword again, and brought it down upon the witch.

"This is for my son!" She raised the sword again.

"And this," she said, raising the sword higher, "this is for Killian!"

With one final blow, the sword crashed into the witch, who's eyes flared open as she gasped for breath.

Her cries were muffled by the swirl of green smoke lifting up from within her, and as she let out her last breath, the rest of her body crumbled and floated away with the smoke. She was gone.

In her place lay the sword, and a heart. His heart.

Emma picked up the heart and held it close. Everything was silent for a moment. Her chest was heaving, heart beating rapidly, ears ringing.

All was quiet, until he spoke her name.

"Emma?"

She turned to face him. There he was, across the clearing from her. He was here, he was _alive_.

"Hook."

They closed the space between them, enveloping each other in an embrace. They held each other there on the battlefield for what felt like an eternity. Emma buried her face in his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. And then she remembered...

She held out his heart in between them. He looked down at her, and held her hand as she pressed it into his chest with a magical glow of amber, past flesh and bone.

He inhaled sharply as it settled back into its home within him.

"Thank you," he said, grazing her jaw with his thumb. "_Emma..."_

His lips crashed into hers in passionate fury, the light and warmth and _love_ of it all, rising between them as they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling each other as close as two people could possibly be.

They rested their foreheads together. When they finally caught their breath, he said, "I'm so sorry, love."

She looked up at him. "What are you sorry for? For saving Henry and sacrificing yourself for me? No. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have said those awful things to you or treated you the way I did before. I guess I was just scared...but that fear was nothing compared to what it felt like when I realized I could have actually lost you."

He pulled her head down to his chest and cradled her there, planting kisses onto the top of her head. "Shh, love. I've got you. I'm here now...you saved me. I knew you would."

Emma laughed a little bit to herself. "That's kind of our thing, huh? Saving each other."

"Aye, it surely is."

Emma pressed her ear to his chest. It was warm and his heart was beating and he was **here** and **alive** and**hers**.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

She raised her head again to look into his eyes, deeper than the ocean blue. She had never felt anything like this before. _This is it,_ she thought. This man, who had fought so hard to win her heart, who had proven to her over and over again that he wasn't going anywhere, was still here. And she knew in her heart that he always would be.

_I fell in love with the world in you._

Fighting for each other, saving each other, encouraging each other...surely this was true love.

"I love you too, Killian."

He traced her jaw again and smiled. "It's about bloody time, love." And they both laughed.

_Beautiful, magical girl. Handsome, selfless pirate._

"Well love," he said as he stepped to the side of her and held out his hand, "shall we head home?"

Emma took his hand, intertwining their fingers together and holding tightly. And she was never going to let go of him again.

She smiled. "I'm already there."


	3. Chapter 3: Alternate Ending

**(This is the alternate ending I wrote for this story. Enjoy!)**

* * *

The air was bitterly cold as Emma made her way through the woods again, down the same path that she had taken with Hook when they searched for the witch's house.

She was walking quickly, almost at a jog, along the path. Her worries and fears swirled around in her head in a heated frenzy as she stormed through.

_What if I'm too late? What if I can't save him?_

As she reached the deepest and darkest part of the woods, she slowed down, knowing that should any dangers be lurking, they'd be here. She held her sword at the ready and continued to walk through, heart beating irregularly fast. She had never felt so scared.

Pushing past twigs and holly branches, she came upon a clearing, and when she looked into it, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment.

Killian was there, lying on the ground with his back towards her. He wasn't moving.

She wanted to sprint towards him and see that he was okay, but as a measure of precaution, she stepped slowly into the clearing.

Almost immediately, the screech of a flying monkey echoed throughout the trees, so bloody loud and piercing, it made Emma drop to her knees, hands covering her ears.

As the noise stopped, she looked up, and there in front of her, between herself and Killian, was Zelena.

The witch smirked down at Emma, eyes full of hatred.

"Well, well, well. I suppose the time has finally come for me to meet the _Savior_."

Emma looked up at her, eyes glancing over her green skin and burrowing in confusion. "You. _You're_ the witch?"

Zelena frowned. "Don't be rude, dear. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? My name..." she crooned, "is Zelena."

A breathless Emma slowly stood up to face her.

"What the hell do you want? And what did you need Henry's heart for? Why even except Hook's offer?"

A light chuckle floated from Zelena's mouth, making Emma shiver.

"Oh, my dear girl. You stupid, stupid girl."

The witch walked up to Emma, glaring down into her with the most unforgiving of looks.

"I don't care about any of their hearts. It's _yours_ I want."

Emma took a step back. "What?"

"I needed three very special items in order to complete my plan of revenge. Brains...which I stole from Rumple, Courage, which I stole from your very father, and now...now I'm going to take your heart Emma, or you can be a good girl and just give it to me. It would make this whole thing much easier."

"What's so special about my heart?" Emma asked.

"You're the product of true love, princess. The most powerful magic in all the realms. That power flows and beats within your very heart, and I need that power. And I will do anything to get it."

Emma's eyes drifted down to the pirate. "Let him go."

The corners of the witch's lips turned upwards in a sneer.

"Well Savior, how about you and I make a little deal, hmm?"

"What do you want?"

"Your heart for his. He will be free, and so will all the others you love."

"If you needed my heart, then why go after Henry, and-"

Before she could finish, she looked down at the movement of black behind the witch. He was stirring, and trying to sit up.

"...Killian?"

The sound of her voice made his head snap up, and looking over towards the two women, his eyes turned from confusion to understanding, to terror.

"Emma, what are you doing he-" Suddenly he was clutching at his throat, as Zelena silenced him. His eyes winced in pain.

"Uh, uh, uh, darling. This is between the Savior and me."

Just then, the witch reached down into her cloak and pulled out something. It was a small object, a deep, pulsing red color, glowing between her fingers. She held it up for Emma to see. It was a heart.

Emma felt her own heart beating rapidly within her chest. Something about this wasn't right, she could feel it-

Zelena squeezed the heart in her hand, watching Emma's reaction, and Killian began to scream out in pain, clutching at his chest.

"No, stop!" Emma yelled out, tears crawling up to the corners of her eyes as she witnessed Killian defenseless.

Immediately, the witch released her death grip, and Killian fell to the ground, breathing heavily, but still breathing.

"I could do this all night, dear," the witch crooned.

She continued, searing into Emma with her gaze.

"I went after them, because I needed to get to you. I'm hurting your heart, Emma. Your son and this..._pirate_...are just where you keep it."

At her words, Emma knew that this was true. Why else would she be in this situation if it weren't?

"Now," the witch lofted as she neared closer to Emma. "What's it going to be, Savior? Either you can give me your heart, or you can stand there and watch as I crush **his**."

Emma looked down at Hook for a moment, who was mouthing the word "No" over and over again, begging her not to do it, eyes full of fear. _Please don't do this. Not for me._

Emma closed her eyes and inhaled as she made her decision.

_Conjuring magic is...emotion...who am I protecting?_

Her thoughts drifted to her son Henry, and then to the man across the way from her. There was only one choice. She looked over at Killian, and gave him a look that said, _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen._

Killian screamed for her as she began-

She reached into her chest, and cried out at the pain it caused, burning and searing as she pulled her own heart out of her chest, past bone and flesh and blood. Pulling it out, it radiated the glow of a deep red with an outer glow of gold. The witch's eyes lit up as she beheld it.

With the wave of the witch's hand, Emma felt the weight of the heart changing in her palm. She looked down, and saw that she wasn't holding her own anymore. It had been replaced with Hook's.

"It's perfect," Zelena whispered maliciously as she turned Emma's heart over in her hands.

Emma began walking over to Killian, who was exasperated at what she had just done.

"Emma, what have you done," he mumbled as he looked at her, placing a hand in her hair. Her eyes closed at his touch as she whispered. "I'm sorry. I couldn't let her hurt you."

Just as she was about to place his heart back within his chest, she felt her body stiffening. She was unable to move. Then the heart vanished from her hands.

Then one at a time, her legs started moving, shuffling backwards, away from Killian, and she had no control over what they were doing. She looked over at the witch, who was still holding her heart.

She was controlling Emma.

Killian stood up to go after her, but he too became frozen in place, unable to do anything but scream for her.

Zelena made Emma walk all the way back to her, until she was in front of her.

The witch held up a needle. The sewing needle. On the tip was a dark purple liquid.

"What are you going to do to me?" Emma asked.

Zelena laughed. "Oh I'm not going to do anything, darling. You're going to curse _yourself_. I can't have you coming back and ruining my plans. Think of this as a mere precaution."

Killian screamed out for her again. "Swan! Don't touch it! It's a sleeping curse!"

"Hush, pirate!" Zelena snapped, taking away his ability to speak again.

There was no escape now. She had given up her heart for him, to save him, and it was all for nothing. If she went under a sleeping curse, she'd have to have faith that somehow Killian would get out of the witch's grasp and kiss her. It was either that, or she would be asleep while the witch killed everyone she loved.

There was no other way. She wasn't in control anymore.

_It's time to have faith in yourself, Emma. It's time for you to find hope._

The witch handed Emma the needle, and whispering into the Savior's heart, commanded her to prick herself on it's point.

Emma felt her arm moving up, higher and higher, until her hand hovered just above the tip of the needle.

She fought against it with everything inside of herself. But no magic she summoned could get around this. She didn't even have her own heart anymore.

The pin stuck into the tip of her finger, drawing blood. The potion mixed within her blood, and within seconds, her world turned to blackness.

She was asleep now, in the place where fire roared all around her and the air was thick with smoke. This was the place she'd only ever heard about from her family, and now she was here, too.

For some time she screamed into the darkness of the room, in case anyone could hear her. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore. She collapsed onto the ground, helpless, writhing in pain from the burns searing her skin, until the ceiling above her began to crumble, a single ray of light floating in, surrounding her.

She felt the coolness of the air spreading around her, pushing away the flames, pulling her up, lifting her, until finally-

Her eyes fluttered open as she gasped for a breath. Warmth spread out from her face and throughout her body as she looked up at the pirate, who was looking down at her with tears in his eyes and a wide smile on his face.

Emma looked at him, shocked. "Killian?"

His hand reached out for her face as she sat up.

He kissed her again, and laid his forehead against hers. "It's okay, love. You're safe now."

"What just happened?" she said, breathing heavily and trying to understand. "The last thing I remember was touching that needle..."

"Well, darling, as you fell to the ground, your parents and Regina finally found us. I'm sure you can put two and two together. The only important thing is that the witch is gone, for good. **And you're not**."

Emma smiled at him. "You saved me."

"I suppose I was just returning the favor," he grinned back.

He continued, looking into her eyes with nothing but love and admiration.

"I knew you could do it."

She looked back at him, and it dawned on her that this was it. He really was her True Love. This stupidly brave and selfless pirate. Everything he did was for her, she knew it now.

_I fell in love with the world in you._

She'd found him and they had saved each other. And now they were **home**.


End file.
